Kingdom Hearts
by xiWWEDiva
Summary: Based on the anime game, Riku finds love when Mackie from Florida, moves to Hawaii. After the share of a papou, a door to another world opens, which seperates on the two. Riku and Mackie go on adventure to find each other.
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

**-Mackie's POV-**

"Mackenzie, hurry up, we're leaving soon!" My mom called up to me. I hated when she called me Mackenzie, I went by Mackie. I packed up my last few things, and got in the car, on our way to the airport. We got on our plane to Hawaii, and sat in our seats, I sat next to my older sister, Melina. I looked out the window, and looked thousands of feet down. I looked at the clouds, and just thought, "How beautiful." We landed in Hawaii, and my sister was going nuts. She had always wanted to go to Hawaii. We went to our hotel room, and I set my bags down. I stood on the balcony, and felt the breeze blow my hair. I went into my room, and put my purple bikini on, put a little dress on over it, my flip flops, and sunglasses on top of my head.

"Mom, I'm going to the beach, I'll be back later!"

"Hold on young lady." My mom walked out.

"Your sister has to go with you."

"Mom, no! I want some peace while I'm here."

"Hey!" My sister yelled. My mom laughed...

"Ohh, alright." My mom smiled, and walked back into her room. I walked out, and to the beach. There were a ton of people there, so I went to the other side, where noone ever went.

"Now this is it." I layed my towel out, and layed on it. I put my sunglasses over my eyes, and layed there. The waves had got really loud, and I sat up, and looked at the ocean. Nothing was in sight, until I saw a guy. He had toned arms, and was a little buff. He had that anime-ish hair, like shoulder length, surfer guy, and it was silver. He was surfing, but spotted me, and fell off. I covered my mouth, and began laughing. He came up from above the water, and pushed his hair out of his eyes. He looked at me, and grabbed his surf board. He walked towards me, and sat next to me.

"You okay? You fell a little... hard." I began giggling again.

"So you find it funny?"

"Oh, no, sorry..." I quickly lost my smile.

"It's fine, laugh." He smiled. "I'm Riku, and you are?"

"Mackie." I smiled a little.

"Mackie... Have we ever met before?"

"I don't think so..."

"You look really familiar, but beautiful." He smiled.

"Well, thanks." I laughed a little. "And you're damn cute." He laughed.

"Why thank you. So, Mackie, do you live here, or...?"

"Oh, no, I live in Florida, but I come here every summer."

"I don't get why we never met then." He smiled. We talked for hours, and he was really cool. His body was amazing, he was perfect. It was almost like love at first sight. After the few hours had passed, the sun was setting, and I had to get back to my room.

"Well, Riku, it was amazing talking to you." I smiled. He stood up, and gave me a hand. He bent over and picked my things up for me.

"Here, and it was amazing talking to you too." I grabbed my things. "So you have a phone?"

"Oh, yeah." I laughed.

"What's you're number? I'd love to get to know you more." His smile waas flawless. I gave him my number, and he gave me his.

"...7392. Use it." I smiled.

"I will. So do you want me to walk you back to where you're staying?"

"That'd be nice." I smiled. He took me back to the hotel, and we stood out front.

"You should keep an eye on you're phone tonight, just saying." We both let out a laugh.

"Oh I will, no worries." I laughed. We stood in silence for a minute. "Well, bye." I turned and walked through the front doors. I turned and looked at him, and smiled. I ran up to my room, and plopped on the bed, with a smile stuck on my face. My mom came into my room, and gave me the best news of my life.

"Mackie, we're moving down here." I squealed with joy, and went back to thinking about Riku. I could see his deep blue eyes in my mind. That silver hair, that was just perfect. His muscles, and his body, his lips... I was getting into deep thoughts of him.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

-Mackie's POV-

I layed on the bed, and just smiled up at my ceiling. A few minutes later, I had got a text.

"Hey, it's Riku." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I exhaled, opening my eyes and smiling.

-2 Weeks Later-

I was sitting on the beach with Riku, the same place we met. The sun was setting, and we sat next to each other, hand in hand. He looked at me,  
>and just smiled.<p>

"What?" I laughed a little.

"Nothing, I'm just, really glad that we met."

"I'm glad we met, too." I smiled. He leaned in to kiss me. With my loser ass, I didn't know how to react, because I wasn't good with any of this relationship stuff. I leaned in too, and kissed him. We sat there for a few seconds, then pulled away. I looked into his deep blue eyes and just smiled.

"Mackie, do you want to maybe, go out sometime?" My face started getting red.

"Uhm..." I smiled. "Sure." He laughed a little, and turned his head, looking at the sunset.

"I was hoping you would say that."

"So do you have any brothers, or sisters?"

"Nope. It's just me, and my parents. The only people who are like a brother or sister to me, are Sora and Kairi."

"Who are Sora and Kairi?" He held his hand out.

"Come with me." I walked with him, and we headed to the other coast, which is where he lived. He took me in front of a small hut looking place,  
>and knocked. A few seconds later, a boy with brown hair had came out, and looked at me.<p>

"Hey, Riku, who's this?"

"Sora, this is Mackie. Mackie, this is Sora."

"Hi Sora..." I smiled a little. I hated being so shy, but I loved meeting new people.

"Hey..."

"Hey, so where's Kairi, Sora?"

"I don't know, I think she's at home. She hasn't been out all day."

"Oh, well I was gonna introduce Mackie to her, but maybe tomorrow." Sora shrugged, and ended up going back inside. The next morning, the three of us had met at the beach. We all sat out there, and just talked.

"I wonder if there are other worlds out there." Sora had randomly said. I looked up at the large tree next to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, I had felt lost in this conversation.

"We always wondered why we ended up here. We're just curious to, are there other worlds out there somehow." Riku replied. I turned around,  
>because I had heard footsteps, and saw a girl with short red hair. She smiled.<p>

"Kairi!" Sora said. He stood up, and smiled at her. "This is Mackie."

"Hi Mackie!" She smiled. She was extremely nice. She sat next to Sora, as me and Riku sat next to each other.

"Riku, do you remember a few years ago, when you gave me that papou fruit? Since you 'knew' I wanted to try it?" Riku laughed, and shook his head.

"Yeah, because I knew you wanted to share it with Kairi." Sora's face got a little red, and looked down. Riku and Kaira laughed, as I smiled a little.  
>A papou? What was a papou fruit? I don't know, but I just went with the conversation. A few hours later, it was mid-afternoon, and we decided to build a boat. We wanted to leave Hawaii, to see where we could get. We wanted to find other worlds. By sunset, we were back by the papou tree.<p>

-Riku's POV-

All four of us had sat by the papou tree for a little bit. Mackie and Kairi had left us, and ran ahead when we were going back to our homes.

"Here." Sora threw a papou to me.

"Is this a joke?"

"Hey you did it to me, because you knew I wanted to stay with Kairi. So I'm doing it to you, because I know you want to stay with Mackie."

"Damn, you're like, a psychic." Sora laughed.

"I know. Take advantage of this oppurtunity though. Don't be stupid like I was, and threw away my oppurtunity." I nodded.

"Thanks Sora." I smirked a little.

"No problem. Trust me, I know how you feel about Mackie, just by the way you look at her. I've been in this postition, except, I was like twelve, not like sixteen." He laughed.

"Well, I never felt like this about somebody. I never met somebody like this." Sora nodded.

"I know, believe me." We chased after the girls, and went and sat in front of Sora's.

-The Next Day-

Mackie was gonna stay at Kairi's tonight, but me and Mackie took a walk.

"Riku, me and you should just go."

"Huh?"

"The raft! The other worlds! We should go. Just me and you. The two of us figuring this out, together." I smiled.

"That'd be great." I remembered the papous. I got up, and grabbed one. "Try this." I handed her the papou.

"Is this a papou?" I nodded.

"They say that whoever you share it with, their destinies become intertwined." She smiled.

"Okay." She brought the papou up to her mouth, and took a bite out of it. She handed to me, and I did the same. If these papous worked, that would seriously be the best. The rest of my life with Mackie. We both sat there,eating the papou, smiling. She ate the last bite of the papou, and looked at me. We stood up, and headed back to Kairi's. I grabbed her hand, and we walked. We stopped in front of Kairi's, and I looked in her green eyes. She looked at me, with a small smile. I leaned in, and kissed her, for a long while. We pulled away, and looked at each other.

"Mackie, I love you." A faint smile remained on her face, and she looked me directly in the eye.

"I love you too, Riku." I moved in and hugged her. I held her tightly, almost like I was gonna lose her. But I knew I wasn't. She went into Kairi's, and I went to Sora's.

-Mackie's POV-

"So, what's up with you and Riku?" Kairi smiled.

"I don't know..." I smiled. "He's just... amazing. I cannot describe how I feel about him." She smiled at me.

"That's how I feel about Sora. Riku, has always been like the leader of us, but has always been the lonely one. The relationship that me and Sora have, Riku has never had a relationship like that, with anybody."

"Really?" She nodded.

"Yup. He has really changed over the years... But I'm glad he found somebody." I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, he sure did." After hours of talking, we had finally realized the storm outside.

"Wow, it's bad out... How about I take you to the secret place?"

"Where's that?"

"It's a little cave, come on! We were in there, and she was showing me the pictures her and Sora drew when they were younger. Then, we looked at the door. The door to another world almost.

"The door to this world, had been open, and connected to the other worlds" We heard a voice say. We both sat there, and watched the door.

-Riku's POV-

Sora and I ran out, to save the boat. We looked into the sky, and the portal to another world had opened. I knew there were other worlds out there somewhere. These black creatures were chasing us. They looked like shadows. Sora ran to the secret place and I had followed him.

"Kairi?" I heard his voice say. I ran in.

"Mackie?" They both turned around, and looked at us.

"Sora..."

"Riku..." The door behind them opened, and blew them into us. Literally. They had come flying towards us, and me and Sora put our arms out,  
>but in the blink of an eye, they were gone.<p> 


End file.
